Solve for $a$, $ -\dfrac{6}{2a^3} = \dfrac{2a + 9}{2a^3} + \dfrac{8}{2a^3} $
Explanation: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $2a^3$ , we get: $ -6 = 2a + 9 + 8$ $ -6 = 2a + 17$ $ -23 = 2a $ $ a = -\dfrac{23}{2}$